bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sammy (monster)/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Sammy Lawrence's monster form. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2: The Old Song Gameplay Current = vsl1.png|Sammy's transcript from his audio log found in utility shaft 9. Pantallazo-163.png|Sammy walking in the T-Shaped Corridor. Pantallazo-164.png|Ditto. SammyLawrenceBalcony.png|Sammy on the balcony of the recording studio. WatchaLookinAt.png|Close view of Sammy in the audience booth, using hacks. ArmedAndDangerous.jpg|Sammy, armed with Wally's dustpan. Snapshot - 52.png|Sammy in the ritual room while Henry's gaining his consciousness back. Sammy in cutscene 1.jpg|Sammy during the cutscene. 20180501190755_1.jpg|Ditto. SammyDance.png|Ditto. Sammy in cutscene 7.jpg|Sammy in side way. Sammy in cutscene 5.jpg|Ditto. Sammy in cutscene 2.jpg|Ditto. Sammy in cutscene 3.jpg|Ditto. SammyWithAxe.jpg| ShadowSammySewerHack.png|Sammy in the sewer, using hacks. Nightmare Sammy 1.jpg|The view of Sammy after glitching the game with the infinity effect of horror vision. Nightmare Sammy 2.jpg|Ditto. Nightmare Sammy 3.jpg|Ditto. Nightmare Sammy 4.jpg|Ditto. Nightmare Sammy 5.jpg|Ditto. Nightmare Sammy 6.jpg|Ditto. Nightmare Sammy 7.jpg|Ditto. Nightmare Sammy 8.jpg|Ditto. Nightmare Sammy 9.jpg|Ditto. Nightmare Sammy 10.jpg|Sammy in his room after glitching the game with the infinity effect of horror vision. Sammy walks to wall.jpg|Sammy walking in the entrance hall, using hacks. SammyInSewers.jpg|Sammy in the sewers, while Henry hacks to him. UnAnimatedSammy.jpg|Sammy with no animation. Sammy's Model in Sammy's Lair.jpg|Ditto. Sammy, Goodbye.jpg|Sammy goes to his room. |-|Pre-update / Chapter 3 update = 20180202121742_1.jpg|Sammy walking in front of the inky corridor. In a hall.PNG|Sammy walking in front of the inky corridor, ingame. SammyWalking.gif|Sammy walking in front of the inky corridor, animated. Sammy2.png|Sammy in the audience booth. sammy6.png|Sammy, after knocking Henry out. SammyHaxs.gif|Sammy hitting Henry even though he's not visible. 25.png|Sammy talking to Henry. Sammy-bug.png|Sammy's glitched model when breaking the game. Henrybeinghitbysammy.jpg|Ditto, but without his model getting glitched. Снимок 2017 06 02 20 21 12 743.png|Sammy in his office, using cheats. Behindsammy.Jpeg|Behind Sammy before the cutscene of him, using hacks. Chapter 5: The Last Reel LockedBehindBars.jpg|Sammy locked behind the makeshift doorway in the Lost Harbor, ready to make his move. ASongwriterScorned.jpg|Sammy coming out IMG 0476.JPG|Encountering Sammy in the Lost Harbor. Yo_put_that_bag_back_on.png|Sammy's face in the credits. SheepSheepSheepIt'sTimeForSleep.jpg|Sammy about to kill Henry. HeWillSetOurHeadFree.jpg|Ditto. SammyDeath.jpg|Sammy's death. PoorSammy.jpg|Sammy lying on the floor after being killed by Tom. Miscellaneous Rest-your-head.jpg|The screenshot of Sammy after knocking Henry out, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. I-See-You.jpg|Sammy on the balcony, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. DGJ-nR3WAAA2WgI.jpg|The screenshot of Sammy from the ritual room, posted by Bendy's Twitter. Sammys-Remains.jpg|The image of Sammy's remains, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. 37.png|Sammy's mask and remains at the end of Chapter 2's pre-update, after the credits. This image was only found within the game files. Sammy.jpg|Sammy as he appears in the box art for the game. SammysBand-by-Timethehobo.gif|The animated gif of Sammy band conducting, drawn by TimetheHobo. DFr2C-vXkAAL3NH.jpg|The image of Sammy posted by Hot Topic. DFr2BGRXYAEdqfr.jpg|Ditto. DFr19HAXoAE4MpK.jpg|Ditto. Can-I-Get-An-Amen.jpg|Beta Sammy from the "Can I get an amen?" image by Hot Topic. DFrysI9XkAI4OKt.jpg|Sammy next to various shirts from Hot Topic for Bendy and the Ink Machine. Black-Ink-Possession.jpg|Sammy's silhouette in the teaser for a joke game Black Ink Possession. SammyConceptArt.png|Sammy's concept art. InkRiverFanart-by-Sky.jpg|Sammy in the "Swimm'ink Pool" fanart for official T-shirts by SKY-Lia. HappyThanksgivingYall.jpeg|Sammy in the Happy Thanksgiving image. Models/textures Pascal-cleroux-2018-05-02-01-55-49-rig-sammylawrence-max-autodesk-3ds-max-2017.jpg|Sammy's model from the modelling program by Pascal. Sammy-model.jpg|Beta Sammy from the modelling program by Pascal. Sammy-rig.png|The rigged model of Sammy's beta version. ArchBetaSammy.png|Beta Sammy in The Archives. ArchSammy.png|Sammy in The Archives. Merchandise Products = Hangers.jpg|Sammy's clip as seen in the set image, in Series 1. Sammy-clip.jpg|Sammy's clip in Series 2, carrying an axe. SammyLawrence-minifigure.jpg|Sammy's mini figure found in Bacon Soup packages. SammyLawrence-figure.jpg|Sammy's action figure in Series 2. SammyLawrence-PlushClip.jpg|Sammy's plush clip. Sammy-pop.jpg|Sammy's Funko POP! figure. Sammy-minifigure.jpg|Sammy's buildable set minifigure. |-|Misc. = HeWontSetYouFree.png|Sammy's official image for T-shirts. Videos See You Soon on Twitter.|Beta Sammy's appearance in Hot Topic announcement video. See you at HOT TOPIC|Beta Sammy's appearance in the Hot Topic products' release video. Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4 Sammy Lawrence|A preview animation of Sammy uploaded on Pascal's YouTube channel. Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4 Sammy Lawrence 360 Turnaround|A model turnaround preview animation of Sammy uploaded on Pascal's YouTube channel. BATIM RIPPED ANIMATION Sammy Monologue|Sammy's monologue animation. pl:Sammy_Lawrence/Galeria Category:Galleries Category:Monster galleries